


Better Together

by snidgetsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Co-workers, Gen, Opposites Attract, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidgetsong/pseuds/snidgetsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for HiH hh_sugarquill's Saturday Special Challenge:  "Sometimes opposites attract and find out they're not as opposite as they thought."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HiH hh_sugarquill's Saturday Special Challenge: "Sometimes opposites attract and find out they're not as opposite as they thought."

Pansy hurriedly swept the empty shop, her resentment building with every swing of the broom. How dare he? How dare he make _her_ tidy his messes? Of course, _she_ wasn't permitted to touch the till. As if, she needed to steal money! She was honest, too honest, and that was what landed her in this mess. 

She was the only person who was willing to admit that she'd sacrifice Potter to live, but she knew she hadn't been the only person thinking it. Merlin, forbid someone not worship Potter. And, now, she had to work in a shop where Potter popped 'round whenever he bloody well felt like it. 

Her humiliation seemed to have no end. A blasted Weasley, One Ear, at that, was the only person willing to give her a job. Well, job was a generous word for what she was assigned to do, because Gryffindors don't like to think they're treating people like house elves.

She kicked an empty box aside and hung up the broom. Her drudgery was complete, so she could finally leave for the day. Slipping behind a frighteningly bright orange curtain, Pansy passed by rows of unfinished projects before she reached the private office.

Just as she was about to knock, she heard One Ear sobbing. Some of her rage faded because she knew about grief. She'd lost her brother to the fighting as well, not that anyone was going on about missing him the way that the Weasleys did over their Fred. 

She held her knuckles against the wood, uncertain whether she should knock or simply leave for home. One Ear sounded like he'd been crying awhile, and she supposed it would have been worse for her if her brother had been a twin. Still, she wasn't sure she could be nice to him if his face was snotty. 

Anger curled in her belly as she thought about how Potter had doted on Weasley earlier. Honestly, someone needed to tell this bloke to suck it up already. He had a business to run, and the atmosphere in the shop was the opposite of amusing. 

If One Ear kept this up, there wouldn't be a job for her to hate. She sighed. Once again, it fell to her to tell the unwanted, unvarnished truth. Her knuckles rapped against the garish lime door, and she held her breath. Caring was a gamble, she might be fired for the bother. 

Silence followed then a bit of muffled shuffling before One Ear opened the door looking like crap. Pansy shook her head. Did these Gryffindors have no self-respect? "Glamour Charms are fourth year work; even you should be able to manage one."

George's look of resignation switched to anger. "Never you mind what I know. What do you want, Parkinson?"

"I came to tell you I'd finished the list you gave me, but now, I think you need someone to slap some sense into you."

"Oi! And, that's you, then? Looking to destroy someone besides Harry?"

Pansy pushed her way into the office. The orange paisley furniture was as horrid as ever. "Look, One Ear, stop being holier than thou. We need to talk."

Weasley's expression shifted into something that look almost like mischief, and he flicked his mangled ear. "But I am holier than you."

Pansy smirked. Ridiculous as that reply had been, it was an effort, and there was almost a spark in One Ear's eyes. "Pathetic effort, One Ear, but keep trying. Here's the thing: You're not the only person who's lost a brother."

Weasley's face closed off, and he gestured for her to leave the office. Pansy shook her head and took a seat instead. "Weasley, I'm not nice so I won't pretend to be. My brother is dead and your brother is dead. While we may not like each other very much, we have that in common. I know the same loss, and we can't let it rule us." 

"It's not the same."

"He wasn't my twin, but my family is broken without him. There's a hole in my heart, in my life, where he used to be. There's an empty space at the table that makes my mum cry. The difference between us is that I'm trying to live for my brother, and you're looking for an excuse to join yours."

No reply, only tight fists and a flushed face… She'd been right, then. One Ear was suicidal and all those doting Gryffindors had missed it. "The way I see it we need each other. Someone has to get you cheesed off enough to feel something besides grief. I can think of no one who'd enjoy it more than me. Furthermore, you need someone you won't mind being an arse to regularly. Again, I can think of no one better than me."

Weasley seemed dismayed. Good. Dismayed was better than explosive. "You want to have a volatile working relationship where we drive each other mad, but I don't fire you."

Pansy clapped. "I knew you were clever!"

"You're batty, Parkinson. I don't have time for this. Go home."

Pansy gripped the armrests of her horrible chair and leaned in. She almost had him. "I need this job so you can be as mean to me as you like. Try to use me for your experiments, and if you manage, I won't even seek retribution. I'll look at it as part of the job. In return, you'll do your bit, which is to keep this business going."

"You're challenging me? You think you can outwit me?"

Pansy laughed and nodded. "I don't think you stand a chance against my Slytherin cunning." That did it. One Ear's chest puffed up and he pulled his shoulders back. That beautiful Gryffindor pride was so easy to manipulate. 

"Be here at nine tomorrow. You're working in the back with me." 

Pansy smirked and headed for the door. "I do hope I won't be bored."

One Ear stood aside and let her slip by. "It'll be a day you won't soon forget, Parkinson."

Pansy laughed and ignored him as she walked back toward the orange curtain. The soft spot she'd developed for One Ear was surely temporary, but she'd have a grand time tormenting him until she came to her senses. Her job prospects suddenly seemed much more promising.


End file.
